Gears of War 3
is a 2011 military science fiction third-person shooter video game developed by Epic Games and published by Microsoft Studios for the Xbox 360. Originally due for release on April 8, 2011, the game was delayed and eventually released on September 20, 2011. Gears of War 3 is the final game in the trilogy, and was announced by Cliff Bleszinski on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon on NBC. It was originally going to be released in April 2011, but was pushed back to Holiday 2011. It was officially released on September 20, 2011. Set 2 years after Gears of War 2 and the fourth Gears of War novel, the game has 4 Player Co-Op. The story for the game was written by Karen Traviss. Gameplay Epic Games continued to refine the cover system in Gears 3, making it the best in the industry. Some other gameplay elements have been added, including the ability to kill enemies whilst jumping over cover. The mech gameplay, as well as the new enemies, changes how the game flows as well. Plot In Gears of War 2, Marcus Fenix and the COG forces were forced to destroy the Jacinto plateau, the last major city on the planet Sera since the appearance of the Locust on Emergence Day 15 years prior, to flood the Locust tunnels and slow the spread of Lambent - Locust creatures mutated by their exposure to the volatile liquid known as Imulsion. In the eighteen months after the flooding of Jacinto, the human survivors have moved to the island of Vectes and have started to rebuild. After a generally quiet period, the Lambent began to emerge from underground. Hiding something, the COG head of state, Chairman Prescott, abandoned the COG. Now leaderless and being forced off the island, the COG disbands and separates to the safest places left. Victor Hoffman takes some survivors to Anvil Gate while Delta squad sets off on a Raven's Nest Class carrier, the CNV Sovereign, with the remaining humans to avoid further Lambent incursion. While Augustus Cole and his squad look for supplies from the ruins of his hometown, former Chairman Prescott arrives on the Sovereign, providing Marcus with a data disc that shows his father, the scientist Adam Fenix, is still alive. The ship is soon attacked by a Lambent Leviathan; Marcus and his team try to defend the ship, luring the creature into a trap set by Baird at a nearby bridge. Though the Leviathan is destroyed, the ship is also lost. Prescott is among the mortally wounded, but before dying, Prescott provides Marcus with an encrypted key with the location of a secret base known as Azura where Adam is being held. Leaving some of his Gears to help the survivors, Marcus, Cole, Dom, and Baird take off towards Anvil Gate, where they have the equipment to decode the key, while Anya and the rest care for the wounded. The Gears are forced to travel across Locust-controlled bases, and the Locust Queen, Myrrah, alerts all her troops in their path to the Gears' approach. Marcus and his team eventually hijack a Locust gas barge to travel by air, stopping to help and rescue Dizzy, a skilled mechanic and driver. They arrive at Anvil Gate and help Hoffman defend against a Locust onslaught. Afterwards, they review the encrypted key to find the location of Azura but discover it is protected by a man-made Maelstorm, preventing arrival by air or on sea. Hoffman notes the location of a submarine in the ruins of Char, a nearby city, but they will need fuel. Dom suggests traveling to Mercy, where an Imulsion filling station is located, but also the home of his dead wife Maria. At Mercy, the Gears discover humans that have become Lambent from Imulsion poisoning, and fear the infection may spread. As they are surrounded by Lambent forces, Dom sacrifices himself by ramming a large truck into the tanker which explodes and allows the rest of Delta to leave for Char. When they arrive in Char they come up against surviving humans that have come to resent the COG for what they did to their world. In an effort to gain the needed fuel for the submarine, Marcus and his squad run an "errand" for a former wealthy imulsion executive named Aaron Griffin. Dizzy is held hostage by Griffin and was only released when Marcus and his squad traveled to another tower in Char to find a lost cable car loaded with fuel. When they look back at the tower where Griffin is holding Dizzy, they see Queen Myrrah attacking and rush to help. After fighting through some of the Queen's guards, they rescue Dizzy, but lose the fuel. They then set off for the Endeavor Shipyards, where the submarine is located. After repairing and refueling it, they set off for Azura. After slipping under the Maelstorm, they find Azura is fashioned as a large resort. As they fight off the Locust that are also trying to get to Adam, and discover that Prescott had knowledge that Emergence Day was coming, as he had ordered the construction of Azura and brought the world's elite to it prior to the appearance of the Locust. Adam is able to contact the team via the security cameras on the island, and explains he has a cure to stop the Lambent but needs their help to execute it. Marcus and his team fight through the Locust to shut down the Maelstorm generator with Adam's instructions, allowing the remaining Gears and the Gorasni to arrive to provide air and ground support. As Lambent forces start appearing on the island, Marcus and his squad make their way to a hotel where Adam is being kept. En route, they face Myrrah, who reveals that Adam had been working with her for twenty years and refuses to let them help him complete his plan because it would result not only in the death of the Lambent, but the Locust as well. After dispatching Myyrah, the squad reaches Adam's room. After a brief reunion and hearing news about the death of Dom, Adam explains that Imulsion is a living organism, adapting itself to both Locust and human bodies to create the Lambent, and it is evolving quickly. Adam has developed an energy wave that, like a neutron bomb, will only destroy any cell infected by Imulsion. Adam had been in contact with Myrrah to try to stave off the effects on the Locust and to discover a cure that would not harm them, but could not find it in time. Marcus and his squad escort Adam to the roof of the hotel where the energy generator for his cure sits. The Gears defend against Myrrah's attack as the machine powers up. Adam reveals that he will die shortly as well, having infused himself with Imulsion to study the lifecycle of immulsion and to test his cure. He tells Marcus to go live for him and then the machine begins to reach full power causing his cells to break down, killing him and leaving his son devastated. As Marcus agonizes over the loss of his father, Myrrah, still alive from the last attack, blames Marcus for what Adam failed to do. Marcus stabs and kills Myrrah with Dom's knife. As the machine gives off waves of its energy, the Lambent and Locust begin to die en masse all over the planet. As the Gears celebrate the end of the war, Marcus continues to mourn Dom and Adam's death, but Anya reminds him of his father's last words and that now, thanks to them, they have a tomorrow. References Category:Gears of War Category:Xbox 360 games